callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kino der Toten
'''Kino der Toten' (German for "'Cinema of the Dead'") is a Zombies map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The map is automatically unlocked for play at the start of the game, and takes place in an abandoned theater. The map introduces some new components to the Zombies mode, including Crawler Zombies and the Fire Pit trap. The Thundergun is introduced in this map. The cast of Shi No Numa and Der Riese return as the playable characters: Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen. Story Kino der Toten was originally where Dr. Ludvig Maxis would teleport to and unveil the Teleporter itself to military officials. Rooms Lobby (starting room) This is where players spawn in at the start of the game. It is quite large and has plenty of room to run around. It contains the teleporter "mainframe link," Quick Revive for 1500 points (500 points on solo), an M14 for 500 points, an Olympia for 500 points, and a Mystery Box spawn is located here, on the balcony. There are a total of four windows. There are 3 doors available for moving to new rooms and areas: at the top right of the staircase purchasable for 750, one to the left under the staircase that is also 750, and one directly ahead under the staircase which cannot be opened from the Lobby; it opens when the power is turned on. There is a meteor players can find in the corner of the room in a jar by the bottom window. If they hold the "use" button on all three of them, the song "115" by Elena Siegman will start playing. Players can also see the mystery box from the far window near the Quick Revive if it spawns where they can see it. It is not advised to stay here past round 5. If players go to the window on the top floor and look towards the right, they can see a couple of portraits of an unknown person, like the one next to the portraits of the four main characters. On the Wii, the mystery box spawn is moved. It is now straight up the stairs and to the left a bit. Lower Hall This room is accessed by opening up the downstairs door of the Lobby. It is a fairly confined space, but with only two windows, it is very easy to hold out in here. An MPL for 1000 points and a Mystery Box spawn point are also in here. This room also has the only Fire Pit trap on the map, and the only one in Zombies prior to the release of Ascension. Alley The alley is very tight and can be difficult to maneuver around, as zombies can jump down from the roof, but it can be easily defended. It is recommended to go by the side closest to the Back Room during a Hellhound round. Double Tap is located on the end closest to the starting area and is right by a Zombie spawn point. An AK-74u, which costs 1200, is also located in the Alley. Note that Zombies will jump down from the roof of the building very often. Players should be wary of all surroundings, it is easy to become overwhelmed. There is also a secret radio in this room. Even though this is one of the only ways to get to the power switch (the other being through the door to the right of the mainframe in the starting room), it is advised that people who are new to Nazi Zombies should not go this way, for the reasons above. Back room This room connects the Alley to the stairwell down to stage right. It's suggested to get out of this room as fast as possible. There are three Zombie spawns located here, one Electro-Shock Defenses and a Mystery Box spawn point. This room consists of one the three meteors the player can hold down the "use" button to listen to the easter egg song. The player can find a meteor next to one of the windows on a shelf next to a bunch of random black letters that reads "Manhattan down!" Upper hall This room is small and hard to maneuver around. However, there is a narrow hallway with an Electro-Shock Defense in it, making holding out in this room easy as long as there is a person covering the window that's behind the hallway and watching for the zombies that fall from the ceiling. There is a Mystery Box spawn and a PM63 here for 1000 points. In the room with the barrier, and the bathroom sign, if the player holds the "use" button, one can hear the four characters say unique quotes. Also by pressing "use" on any of the portraits, the character will say a quote, even on the blank photo. Foyer The foyer is one of the larger rooms, and it has plenty of room to run around in. However, there are three windows in here. The second, and only other Sentry Gun on this map is located here. Speed Cola is also located here, along with an MP40 and the Stakeout. Dressing room This room is a little larger than the Back Room. There are two windows, two Electroshock Defenses, and a Mystery Box spawn. The MP5K is also available for purchase off the wall in this room. This is the last room with a meteor in it to activate the easter egg song. The meteor is on a black table near one of the windows, behind two mannequins. Watch out, because there is also a hole in the ceiling here, perhaps added to balance this side out with the left side (as the left side has the alley, where zombies can jump down from the roof). Do not dwell in this room too much as zombies can get in fast and it is a small, cramped area. Theater This area is the largest room, but it can be very disorienting. Two Mystery Box spawns are located here. The Power Switch is located here as well. The power switch is located near the teleporter. Claymores, an M16, the Bowie Knife, Juggernog and the AUG (Wii only) can all be bought here. The only Teleporter is located on the stage and must be linked to the mainframe in the main lobby every time before being used. With this teleporter, the player can teleport to the projector room, above the theater. Zombies spawn from the four windows in this large room and from numerous places on the ceiling and balconies. The podium on center stage has a Sentry Gun which can be activated for 1500 points and runs for approximately 30 seconds. The player can also find the second/last radio in the chandelier on the ceiling. Pack-a-Punch/Projector room This room is only accessible via the Teleporter on the Stage. The room is directly above the main floor entryway and is the projection room for the Theater. It contains Fragmentation Grenades, the Pack-a-Punch Machine and the projector. This room is the only source of purchasable Grenades. The projector can be loaded with various film reels found in the random rooms. The film reels will project images on the theater screen, some will contain audio difficult to hear over the screams of the undead. After 30 seconds, the player will teleport out of it, although there is a clock on the back wall which may help, as it shows how long before the player has until teleporting back, possibly into a random room for a few seconds and then always back to the Mainframe in the lobby. Note that all the zombies that previously gathered in front of the theater, now run to the mainframe to attack the player(s), so it is not wise to run to the theater immediately. Also on a table to the right of the Pack-a-Punch machine, there is a name tag that reads Ludvig Maxis M.D, a book titled Edward Richtofen and fragments of the meteor. It is recommended to get 5000 points before the teleporting, as it is advised to teleport in this room only to upgrade a weapon. Random Rooms Upon taking the teleporter back from the Pack-A-Punch room, the player may enter one of these rooms for about 5 seconds. They sometimes contain a power up. Also sometimes a film roll will appear in the rooms. Dentist's Office There is also a room that looks like a dentists with a chair and large lights surrounding it. A tooth drill can be heard nearby. This seems to be one of the rooms in Verruckt. If the player uses noclip (PC version only), one can see exactly the same chair that Mason sits in along with the same blood splatter. The film reel is sometimes on the table by the chair or counters. Dentist's_Office_Kino_der_Toten_BO.png Conference Room Another room resembles one of the rooms in the map "Five", possibly the film room that is seen through the windows, or a completely different area, there's also a vending machine in the room as well. The film reel in this room is on the table in the middle of the room or on the projector cart on the trey below. There is also a miniature rocket on the table, just like the one in Executive Order and Ascension, which can be launched by pressing the action button near it. There's also a small television showing images of the multiplayer map Villa. There also is a picture of Richard Nixon on the desk. Conference_Room_Kino_der_Toten_BO.png Samantha's Room This room contains a bed with a Monkey Bomb on it, an open toy chest in the corner that resembles the Mystery Box, a chess table with a Teddy Bear sitting in front of it, a smaller table with a teddy sitting on a chair in front of it, along with the four Perk-a-Cola bottles on top set up like a tea party and a wood carving of Der Riese with Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen on top of it as little dolls and a Teddy Bear standing over them nearby. This room is moderately disturbing as it takes place in a very subtle environment, yet it still brings unpleasant eeriness to the room. Samantha can be heard laughing and giggling along with other eerie voices whispering, children singing and a voice calling for her. A destroyed version of this room is also available to view in the level. The film reel is on the chess table, bed or window sill. SamanthasRoom.png Samantha's_Bedroom_2_Kino_der_Toten_BO.png DerRieseModel.png|The Der Riese model. Samantha's_Bedroom's_Monkey_Bomb_Kino_der_Toten_BO.png|Samantha's Monkey Bomb Samantha's Room (destroyed/zombified) The room's structure is the same except there is blood splattered everywhere giving the room a deep dark red tint. It appears as everything is knocked over and/or destroyed. The room brings a more disturbing and frightening touch to the once lonely and slightly disturbing room. There is a pile of Teddy Bears covering the scale model of Der Riese with one big Teddy Bear over all. One of its eyes is glowing red, like a Hellhound's, possibly suggesting that it is possessed, although on the Wii it is holding a massive Bowie Knife, like the Teddy bear from the Fly Trap in Der Riese standing on a windowsill on a building on the left side from if just spawning at the mainframe. The film reel sometimes is on the bed or standing up on the over turned table as if glued there then knocked over. Also occasionally a player will hear a power-up noise in this room. The player can get it, but nothing will happen (Confirmed on 360.). SamanthasRoomZombiefied.png Samantha_Demonized_Bedroom_2_Kino_der_Toten_BO.png Samantha's_Demonized_Bedroom's_Teddy_Bear_Kino_der_Toten.png|Samantha's Big Teddy Bear Gallery Kino Der Toten comic.png|Kino der Toten's loading screen Achievements/Trophies Sacrificial Lamb (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 6 Zombies when shot by a Pack-a-Punched Crossbow bolt. See Me, Stab Me, Heal Me (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Fire a Pack-a-Punched Ballistic Knife at a downed ally to revive him. The Collector (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Buy every weapon off the walls in one game. Weapons Mystery Box Weapons Menu_mp_weapons_hk21.png|HK21 Menu mp weapons china lake.png|China Lake Menu mp weapons m72 law.png|M72 LAW Menu mp weapons rpk.png|RPK Menu mp weapons spas.png|SPAS-12 G11menu.png|G11 ELITE Galil.png|Galil Menu mp weapons famas.png|Famas FAL Menu BO.png|FN-FAL Menu mp weapons cz75.png|CZ75 Augmenu.png|AUG Menu mp weapons commando.png|Commando Menu mp weapons hs10.png|HS-10 Menu mp weapons ballistic k.png|Ballistic Knife Menu mp weapons crossbow.png|Crossbow Menu mp weapons l96a1.png|L96A1 Menu mp weapons dragunov.png|Dragunov Ray Gun 3rd person view WaW.png|Ray Gun Starting Weapons Menu mp weapons colt.png|M1911 ELITE M67 Frag.png|grenade KnifeBlackOpsMultiplayer.png|link=Knife Off-wall Weapons Menu mp weapons rottweil72.png|Olympia Menu mp weapons m14.png|M14 M16menu.png|M16 MP40 Third Person BO.png|MP40 Menu mp weapons ak74u.png|AK74u Menu mp weapons mp5k.png|MP5k Menu mp weapons ithaca.png|Stakeout Menu mp weapons pm63.png|PM63 Frag III.png|M67 Grenade Hud claymore.png|Claymore Bowie Knife 3rd Person BO.png|Bowie Knife ELITE MPL.png|MPL Film Reels and Radios Quotes Trivia Videos Video:Call_of_Duty_Black_Ops_Zombies_-_Kino_Der_Toten_Music_Video|Kino der Toten Trailer Video:Black Ops Zombies PC Video:Call_of_duty_Black_Ops_-_Zombie_-_Solo_-_Kino_Der_Toten_-_Gameplay_-_PC_-_PL|First 15 minutes of Kino der Toten Video:Let's_play_Zombies_on_the_Wii_(1_3)|Wii version of Kino der Toten Category:Maps